Sometimes When We Touch
by ACamp-toner
Summary: A short progression of the beginning of a Staubrey relationship. :P I suck at summaries, just read it. One-shot for now but maybe a second chapter if people want one.
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey's not quite sure how it happened or when it started. Maybe during auditions, when she watched Stacie's hands glide over her body. Or maybe it was during the riff off, when she sang _I'll Make Love to You_ for the briefest of seconds. Or maybe it was during one of their many study sessions, which started because Aubrey's best subjects were Stacie's worst and Stacie's best subjects were Aubrey's worst.

When or why it happened didn't matter - Aubrey just knew there was something really _unfriendly_ about how she was feeling towards the brunette. It was making Aubrey even more tense than usual which was horrible because she was already so stressed out with school.

It didn't help that Stacie seemed like Chloe in terms of personal boundaries. It started out as little touches here and there that left Aubrey's heart racing. Now the touches were getting longer and, maybe it's just Aubrey's imagination but, more intimate in a sense. But while Chloe seemed to touch everyone, Aubrey carefully watched Stacie and didn't notice the same. Stacie seemed to only touch her.

* * *

Stacie watched the blonde stomp away and hurried after her, placing her hand gently on her arm when she caught up. Aubrey startled and jerked her arm away before she saw it was Stacie.

"What?" Aubrey growled, immediately feeling bad - it wasn't Stacie who was making her mad. She turned and kept walking. Stacie matched her pace.

"You okay?" she asked. Aubrey was close to the point of frustration where she ends up breaking down in tears and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"She just makes me so mad sometimes." Aubrey was talking about Beca and her serious attitude problem. Stacie didn't think it was a big deal but she knew Aubrey did. She reached down and laced their hands together, thinking Aubrey would just pull away. She's not sure why she did it, she didn't even know Aubrey well, had never touched her before - but she did it anyway, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

The sudden feeling of a hand in hers shocked Aubrey. She looked down briefly at their hands and up at Stacie, who just gave her a small smile before staring straight ahead. Besides Chloe, Aubrey thought she did a pretty good job of preventing random touches from other people - her resting bitch face worked pretty well. While touches from most people were definitely unwanted, Stacie's hand felt nice.

They walked in silence until Aubrey got to her dorm. It was refreshing for Aubrey to spend a moment with someone who didn't expect her to talk it out. Sometimes she just needed to be mad and let it pass and Stacie seemed to get that instinctively. When Stacie left, Aubrey looked down at her empty hand and felt like it was missing something.

* * *

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Stacie approached Aubrey after practice. Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering where this was going. "Um, you're good at English, right? Writing and grammar and all of that?"

Aubrey gave her a confused look. "I am, yes."

"Well, I suck at it. I mean, I'm decent but I'm making stupid mistakes and I don't want it to impact my grade." Aubrey raised her eyebrows slightly, she had just assumed grades weren't something the brunette was concerned with. "I was wondering if we could get together and you could look over some of my essays and writing pieces before I turn them in? I think the content is pretty decent but I'd like a second set of eyes on them."

"Okay, sure,"Aubrey said with a small smile.

"Maybe we can even set up some study sessions together? You could probably really help me stay focused."

Aubrey thought about it for a moment. She prefers studying alone to prevent any distractions and she had a feeling that Stacie would be just that, a distraction, even if she didn't mean to be. She had to admit that there's something appealing about getting to know the brunette better, though, so she agreed.

Stacie grinned wide, pulling Aubrey into a surprise hug. "Thanks, Bree - this is so nice of you." Aubrey was suddenly having a hard time breathing.

* * *

"Maybe we need to find a bigger space to have movie night next time," Aubrey said, surveying the room that all the Bellas were currently crammed into.

"Come on Aubrey, the movie is starting. You can sit here." Stacie scooted over and patted a small spot on the reclining chair she was currently on.

"That chair is meant for one person," Aubrey pointed out.

"So? There's enough room." Stacie leaned over and grabbed Aubrey's hand, pulling her over. Aubrey stumbled and ended up landing on top of the brunette.

"Oof," Aubrey grunted, adjusting herself to get comfortable. Stacie was mostly on her side, her front pressed up against Aubrey. She absentmindedly put her leg over Aubrey's, entwining them together, and rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

It took Aubrey the next 20 minutes to regulate her breathing and she was sure Stacie could feel it. Stacie laughed at something that was happening on the screen and Aubrey could feel the vibrations on her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Stacie wrapped her arm over Aubrey's waist and must have felt the blonde's breath hitch because she lifted up her head and looked at Aubrey.

"Is this okay?" she whispered.

Aubrey could only meet Stacie's eyes and nod her head. Stacie kept looking at her for a few moments, her eyes moving all around Aubrey's face, landing on her lips. Aubrey couldn't help biting her bottom lip as she tried her best to bring her gaze back to the television. She swears she saw a smirk on Stacie's face out of the corner of her eye before the brunette rested her head back on Aubrey's shoulder.

* * *

"Aubreyyyy," Stacie stumbled into the blonde, her hand grabbing Aubrey's to steady herself.

Aubrey could smell the cinnamon whiskey on Stacie's breath and she found herself leaning in, wanting to taste it, before she pulled back again. She looked at Stacie and saw a knowing grin spread across her face before the brunette's eyes darted down to Aubrey's lips, licking her own in the process.

"Hi," Stacie murmured, her face so close to Aubrey's that she would barely have to move to touch their lips together. "You're so pretty."

Aubrey blushed and chuckled. "You're so drunk."

Stacie grinned, her glossy eyes again going to Aubrey's lips. She started leaning forward and Aubrey's breath caught in her throat.

"Hey, you guys, come on - our cab is here." Chloe called out, making Aubrey take a step away from the brunette, her pulse racing.

* * *

"Let me help you relax," Stacie said quietly, putting her hands on Aubrey's shoulders.

"Stacie, I don't have time to relax." Aubrey was getting frustrated. She needed to get this reading done and do about a million other things, not to mention actually start to study for her final exam.

"You're too tense; you can't learn like this. Just keep reading. I won't say anything." Stacie's hands started expertly massaging Aubrey's shoulders. Despite herself, Aubrey let her head fall to the side and rolled it slowly to the other side.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. After a few moments, she felt Stacie's hands still. Aubrey whimpered. "Please don't stop."

"You're supposed to be reading," Stacie whispered. Aubrey shivered as she felt Stacie's breath on her ear. Her pulse sped up. "But I mean, if you're not going to read-" Stacie moved her hands down and Aubrey sucked in a breath as she put them under Aubrey's shirt, massaging her lower back, "-you could lay down and get a proper massage."

"You're, uh.." Aubrey had to bite her lip to suppress a moan as Stacie worked out a knot. "You're really good at this."

"I'm really good at a lot of things."

"Stace.."

"Hm?" Stacie hummed. She had taken her hands off Aubrey's lower back and moved them to the base of her neck, rubbing the tips of her fingers up through her hair to where her neck meets her scalp. Aubrey's head fell forward as she gripped the edge of the table.

"You have to stop," Aubrey managed to sputter. "I can't.." Aubrey inhaled sharply as Stacie's fingers trailed lightly down her neck. "I can't read when you're doing that. I mean, I just.."

"Maybe you need to take a break," Stacie purred into Aubrey's ear. The blonde felt heat spread through her.

They both startled as the door flung open and Chloe walked in, singing along to whatever was playing on her iPod. Stacie's hands fell off Aubrey and she groaned as she plopped into her chair. Chloe finally noticed Aubrey and Stacie and removed her earbuds.

"Hi guys!" Chloe grinned. She was oblivious to the glare Stacie shot her.

* * *

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hands and pulled her onto the dance floor despite her protests. The brunette circled her and grabbed her hips from behind, dancing against her. Stacie felt Aubrey tense up.

She brought her mouth to Aubrey's ear. "Relax." The blonde tried to comply and Stacie used the hands resting on Aubrey's hips to move her with the music. The older girl leaned back into the brunette, reveling in the feeling of Stacie's body pressed against her own.

"You're so hot," Stacie murmured just loud enough into Aubrey's ear for her to hear. Aubrey spun around, her eyes searching Stacie's face. The brunette licked her lips and watched Aubrey's eyes travel down to her tongue. Stacie looked around them quickly before grabbing Aubrey's hand and dragging her away from the dance floor.

She threw open the door to the empty bathroom and shoved Aubrey against the wall, her mouth immediately on the blonde's in a needy kiss. Aubrey whimpered as she felt Stacie's tongue slip between her lips. Stacie's hands were under Aubrey's shirt, splayed against her ribs.

The two jumped apart as the bathroom door opened. Stacie looked over to see a familiar head of red hair come in.

"No, nope, absolutely not," Stacie shook her head and grabbed Chloe's arm to spin her around. "You need to leave right now. Go on." She pushed a very confused Chloe through the bathroom door and closed it again.

She turned back around, afraid the moment was ruined anyway, feeling ready to kill Chloe, when Aubrey swiftly moved towards her. She slid her hands through Stacie's hair and pulled her into a kiss. Stacie moaned as Aubrey took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Stacie's lips traveled along Aubrey's jaw, down to her neck.. She could feel the blonde's chest heaving.

Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand. "Let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like 75% of this is pure smut so...**

* * *

Aubrey's back slammed into the wall and Stacie's body pushed up against her. Stacie lips were on hers, picking up from where they left off in the club bathroom. They had barely made it into Stacie's room. Stacie's hands were all over Aubrey, touching her everywhere.

Stacie stepped back for a second and Aubrey whimpered at the sudden lack of contact. Stacie stripped off her shirt and pressed against Aubrey again. Aubrey could feel the heat from Stacie's skin through her own clothes.

Stacie's lips grazed Aubrey's jaw, making their way to her neck. Her thigh separated Aubrey's legs. Aubrey gasped and her head fell back against the wall as Stacie pressed into her. The brunette's tongue was swirling around a sensitive spot on Aubrey's neck before her lips attached and she sucked on her pulsepoint.

Aubrey couldn't help her hips moving forward to meet Stacie's thigh. Her hands caught Stacie's belt loop and pulled her closer.

Aubrey lifted her arms as Stacie pulled up her shirt, separating her lips from Aubrey's skin for just a second. Aubrey moaned as Stacie's hand ran over breasts. She pressed her body against Aubrey's again, skin on skin making her moan.

Stacie's mouth was by her ear. "You are so-" Stacie pressed her thigh hard between Aubrey's legs, causing her to gasp, "-fucking hot."

Stacie's voice was husky against Aubrey's ear and it made her groan, hearing those words.

Stacie reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Aubrey was frozen to the wall, holding her breath as Stacie's bra fell away. Aubrey could barely glance at her before she felt Stacie's hands slide between the wall and her back, taking off her bra too.

Stacie threw her bra to the side and took in Aubrey's newly exposed skin. Aubrey was panting slightly. Stacie placed the fingertips of her right hand near Aubrey's collarbone and slowly slid them down Aubrey's chest. Aubrey leaned her head back on the wall and closed her eyes, anticipating where Stacie's hand was finding its way to.

She gasped when instead she felt the wet warmth of Stacie's mouth on her nipple. Her hand quickly buried themselves in Stacie's hair.

"Oh god," Aubrey moaned.

Stacie's tongue swirled around before lightly flicking the sensitive nipple. Aubrey's hips were rocking against Stacie's thigh. Stacie grabbed her hips, stilling them. Aubrey whimpered.

Stacie's hands moved to the button of Aubrey's jeans. The blonde inhaled sharply. Stacie slid down Aubrey's body and got on her knees. She slowly tugged Aubrey's jeans down and the blonde kicked them off.

Stacie kissed Aubrey's lower stomach while her thumbs hooked into her underwear. Aubrey's hands were in fists on the wall and she was panting in anticipation. Stacie took her time peeling her underwear down.

She kissed the inside of Aubrey's thigh lightly. The blonde's fist hit the wall in something akin to impatience. Stacie smirked and went to the inside of her other thigh, pushing Aubrey's legs farther apart. Stacie brought her lips closer to where Aubrey was seeking, but stopped.

"Stace…" Aubrey warned. "Stop teasing," she groaned.

"Tell me, Aubrey." Stacie placed one kiss dangerously close to Aubrey's center. "Tell me you want me."

Aubrey threw her head back and let out a deep moan. "Fuck, Stacie. Please…" Aubrey opened her fists and scratched at the wall. "I want you, please…" Aubrey panted.

Stacie moaned - she had never been more turned on. She pressed her tongue firmly between Aubrey's legs, tasting her for the first time.

Aubrey hissed out a breath, her hands flying to Stacie's head, burying themselves in her hair. "Holy... Fuck."

Stacie alternated between short flicks and slowly tracing her tongue in random patterns. Aubrey gripped Stacie's head, her legs threatening to give out any second. Stacie's hand trailed up Aubrey's leg and Aubrey gasped when she felt Stacie slip two fingers into her. The brunette pumped in and out, progressively harder, curling her fingers inside.

Stacie could feel Aubrey getting closer. She rolled her hips into Stacie over and over. Stacie could feel her tightening around her fingers. After several moaned expletives, Aubrey was shuddering above her and Stacie had to hold up more of her weight as she continued to help her ride it out.

When Aubrey finally stilled, Stacie removed her fingers and kissed up Aubrey's body until she was standing. She captured Aubrey's lips and quickly deepened the kiss. Aubrey might be satisfied but Stacie was painfully turned on.

Aubrey quickly flipped their positions so that Stacie's back was to the wall. She aggressively kissed her, biting her bottom lip. Stacie moaned into Aubrey's mouth. She was loving how aggressive Aubrey was being.

Stacie felt Aubrey's hands unbuttoning her jeans but was distracted seconds later when she felt Aubrey bite her neck. Aubrey's tongue flattened against the spot to soothe it. Stacie had her eyes closed, focusing on the feeling.

Aubrey was pushing Stacie's pants down, lips still on her neck, moving towards her ear.

"Do I turn you on?" Aubrey murmured into Stacie's ear. Stacie's eyes flew open as Aubrey's hand quickly slid under her underwear and touched her center.

"Fuck," Stacie breathed.

"You sure-" Aubrey nipped at Stacie's neck, "-feel-" she stroke her fingers up, "-turned on." Stacie moaned as Aubrey moved her fingers in a circular motion before sliding them back down and entering her.

Aubrey curled her fingers inside Stacie as the palm of her hand hit a sensitive spot. It didn't take long for Aubrey to feel Stacie getting close. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. Her hips were grinding into Aubrey's hand.

Aubrey's hand stilled and she watched Stacie's brows furrow as she whimpered.

"Look at me," Aubrey demanded. Stacie's eyes opened as Aubrey began her movements again. Stacie kept her eyes on Aubrey until she crashed over the edge and couldn't manage to keep them open any longer.

Afterwards, Aubrey stepped away from Stacie with an unreadable expression on her face. She bent over and picked up her clothes from the floor, quickly putting them back on.

"Hey," Stacie said softly, putting a hand on Aubrey's arm. "You don't have to go."

Aubrey stiffened slightly. "It's okay. I'm not looking for anything here." She meant to say it to reassure Stacie that they were on the same page, even if they weren't. She didn't want Stacie to be the one to have to say it. Aubrey hated feeling rejected and she knew Stacie wasn't looking for anything more than sex. She thought this would make it easier on her.

Stacie's eyes flashed with a hurt expression but Aubrey missed it while she was putting on her shirt. The brunette recovered seconds later. "Oh, good. Me neither." Stacie gave her a convincing smile.

Aubrey leaned forward and kissed Stacie on the cheek. "This was fun, though."

She turned and walked out the door. Stacie watched her, blinking furiously as she felt her eyes fill.

* * *

Aubrey was really confused. She knew Stacie had just wanted sex but she didn't realize that once the brunette got it, she would be avoided like the plague. Stacie had spent months working her way up to being more intimate with her touches and that seemed like a lot of work for one fuck.

Aubrey missed her. Stacie wouldn't even study with her anymore. She thought back on how their night ended and maybe she had given Stacie the impression that what happened couldn't ever happen again. And while Aubrey thought it was probably a bad idea on her end because she wasn't sure she could keep her feelings in check, she definitely didn't want it to be a one time thing.

But at the same time, if Stacie was completely avoiding her just because she thought Aubrey wouldn't have sex with her anymore, was she really the type of person Aubrey wanted to be friends with?

Aubrey sighed and tossed in her bed. These were the type of thoughts that had been keeping her awake lately. She decided she wanted to give Stacie some sort of sign that she didn't mean they couldn't still fool around, if it was something she was interested in. She'd worry about her own feelings on that matter some other time - because having Stacie temporarily was better than not having her at all.

* * *

Stacie was tossing in her bed as well. She had been avoiding Aubrey in hopes that she could reign in her feelings for the blonde. She couldn't look at her without remembering what she looked like naked - or the intensity in her eyes just before she pushed Stacie over the edge. It wasn't a sexual thing, these thoughts. It was more of an intimate thing.

She didn't know what she had been expecting if she was ever successful in her attempts to sleep with the blonde but she definitely didn't expect to be so casually pushed aside. She missed Aubrey and she knew she wasn't being fair. She saw the hurt in Aubrey's eyes every time Stacie turned down hanging out or studying with her. Stacie just needed a little break before she could go back to being just friends. Because in truth, she had never felt like just friends with Aubrey - so knowing the blonde wasn't interested in more seemed to completely change the dynamic of their whole relationship. Stacie didn't know how prepared she was to handle that shift.

Maybe Stacie needed to do what she does best - find someone to take her mind off of it all. She could prove to Aubrey that she didn't care and maybe at the same time, forget about her feelings for the blonde too.

* * *

The girls were out the following week at the same place they were when Stacie and Aubrey made out in the bathroom. Stacie was dressed to kill in a very short, tight black dress. Aubrey found it hard to look away from her.

Stacie was sitting at a table in between Beca and Fat Amy when Aubrey arrived. Stacie hadn't noticed the blonde was there but when Fat Amy got up, Aubrey scooted in to sit right next to the brunette.

Aubrey leaned over to Stacie's ear. "You look really good," she murmured, biting her lip. Stacie felt heat shoot through her. Thankfully, Aubrey turned to say something to Chloe so that Stacie didn't have to respond.

Stacie wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore. When Aubrey leaned over the table to hear something Jessica was saying, the blonde put her hand on Stacie's thigh. Stacie took in a sharp breath.

Stacie had to remind herself over and over why sleeping with Aubrey again was a really, really bad idea. Aubrey's thumb tracing circles on her thigh was really distracting her, though.

Stacie didn't blame Aubrey for thinking she was an easy lay - or someone she could just be fuck buddies with. Truthfully, if Stacie didn't have any real feelings for Aubrey, she'd probably be pulling her out of the door and bringing her home right now. But she couldn't bring herself to get pulled any deeper into this when nothing could come of it.

Stacie stood abruptly, feeling the loss of contact from Aubrey's hand immediately. The blonde looked up at her, slightly confused, but Stacie walked away and found a few of the girls on the dance floor. Aubrey watched her closely for a few minutes before getting up and joining them.

The girls danced for awhile, Stacie keeping her distance from Aubrey slightly. Stacie made eye contact with a guy on the dancefloor and winked at him, thinking it was high time to get this 'getting over Aubrey' plan in motion.

He approached Stacie and started dancing with her. Aubrey stopped and stared at them. She watched him lean in to say something to Stacie and she watched Stacie throw her head back and laugh.

Stacie noticed out of the corner of her eye that Aubrey had stopped dancing and was watching them. Aubrey looked taken aback and Stacie wondered why she even cared. She's the one who didn't want anything to come of them.

Stacie was too busy thinking about Aubrey to notice her new dance partner get closer. She snapped back into reality when she felt lips on her neck. She pushed him away as she saw a flash of blonde hair whip around and leave.

Aubrey was already at the door of the place and Stacie watched her swing the door open and stomp out. Stacie began moving quickly, briefly telling a confused looking Chloe that she was going to go with Aubrey before she practically ran out the door.

Aubrey was almost a block away by the time Stacie got out of the place and she had to increase her pace. She was half tempted to take off her heels so she could go faster.

"Aubrey, wait up," she called after her. She watched Aubrey pause slightly before continuing to walk. Campus was only a few blocks from where they were and she knew Aubrey was heading home.

Stacie and her heels couldn't manage to catch up to Aubrey and her sensible flats. She got to Aubrey's door and pounded on it. She waited but there was no answer. She pounded again.

"Aubrey, I followed you home. I know you're in there." She waiting but nothing happened. "Aubrey, open up. I'm not leaving."

Finally the door opened and Aubrey was standing there. "What?" Stacie almost recoiled at the venom she heard in Aubrey's voice. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Can I come in?"

Aubrey hesitated for a second before stepped aside and let Stacie in.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked.

"Seriously?" Aubrey said, incredulous.

Stacie was getting annoyed. "You can't tell me you don't want me and then get pissed off when I dance with someone else. That's not how it works."

"Are you being serious right now? You got what you wanted from me and then completely stopped talking to me for weeks. And when did I ever say I didn't want you? I thought I made it pretty clear tonight that that's not true."

"You think I stopped talking to you because all I wanted was to sleep with you? And now you decide you want me and I'm supposed to stop everything to be with you, just for tonight, and that's supposed to be good enough for me until the next time you decide you want me?"

Aubrey was about to say something but stopped suddenly. "You think I just want you tonight?" she asked quietly.

Stacie stood there staring at her, not sure if she really wanted an answer to her question. Aubrey took a few quick steps towards her and quickly put her hand on the back of Stacie's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

Stacie hesitated briefly before returning the kiss, allowing Aubrey to deepen it. Aubrey pushed her backwards until Stacie's back hit the wall. Aubrey was kissing her so intensely that it made Stacie whimper.

Aubrey pulled back. "I want you every minute of every day."

Stacie looked away for a second and when she looked back, Aubrey could see the vulnerability in her eyes. "Then why don't you want to be with me?" Stacie tried really hard to keep her voice steady but it cracked slightly anyway.

Aubrey's eyebrows furrowed. "I… I didn't…I thought you didn't _do_ relationships."

"I normally don't. It's different with you."

"I didn't want you thinking I expected more than I thought you'd give. That's why I told you I wasn't looking for anything."

Stacie closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Aubrey's. "You're an idiot."

Aubrey chuckled softly. "I'm an idiot."

Stacie lifted her head away from Aubrey's. "You know we could have been having sex for weeks now, right?"

Aubrey trailed her hands slowly down Stacie's body. "I guess we have a lot of making up to do."


End file.
